The Ultimate Winx Club
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: Tritannus go back to Earth and make a disaster.Spider Team,Iron Man and the Winx can stop them?
1. Invasion Of Tritannus

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 1 Invasion Of Tritannus

At New York coast...

"OUCH!"Screamed Spider Man

"No one who can't beat me I'm Tritannus the ruler of all Infinite Oceans."Said Tritannus

"He's stronger than us."Said White Tiger

"Icy I need more pollution to make this guy turn into a monster like me."Said Tritannus

At that moment the Winx arrive.

"What's about us Tritannus."Said Bloom

"The Winx!"Said Icy

"The Winx the fairies from the Magic Dimension who beat the Trix,defeat Lord Darkar,

destroyed Valtor and frozen the Wizards Of The Black Circle so cool!"Said Spider Man

"Tritannus your plan to conquer all Infinite Oceans are over!"Said Aisha

"Oh yeah you're think wrong and I have a new pet."Said Tritannus

"ROARRR!"

"What is that?"Asked Iron Fist

"The shark monster!"Screamed Musa

"That shark was cursed by Tritannus and turn it into a monster."Said Tecna

"HAHAHAHA OHH NO!"Screamed Tritannus and turn into a normal triton.

"He's turn into a merman."Said Nova

"No I'm triton and will be back after get a pollution."Said Tritannus

"Girls follow him."Said Icy

"How could we beat this thing?"Asked Power Man

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and she's shoot it to shark monster.

"Reverberating Notes."Said Musa and she's shoot it to shark monster.

"Strom Of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to shark monster.

"So cool!"Said Spider Man

"But it can't work."Said Bloom

At that moment...

"Look!"Said Power Man

"Tony we're here!"Shouted Spider Man

"Tony?"Asked Stella

"IRON MAN!"

"You need some help with that?"Said Iron Man

"Umm yes."Said Musa

"Take that you shark monster!"Said Iron Man and he's shoot laser to it and he's fly to pick it up

and throw on the sky and shoot missile to it and killed it.

"Wow that's so great."Said Bloom

"Awesome armor suit."Said Stella

"That's amazing!"Said Musa

"I want Timmy to see this!"Said Tecna

"Why the six beautiful girls are come to the dangerous place like this?"Asked Iron Man

"They're the Winx Club who beat the Wizards Of The Black Circle."Said Spider Man

"We try to stop the monster name Tritannus but he's gone now."Said Bloom

"We try to get the power called Sirenix to defeat him."Said Stella

"Underwater fairies?!so cool!"Said Spider Man

"Maybe I have the some weapon you need to use before first."Said Iron Man 


	2. Iron Winx

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 2 Iron Winx

At Stark Tower...

"I can create the armor like me and Spider Man."Said Iron Man

"So great!"Said Musa

"I will help you to create it."Said Tecna

"And I will design a color."Said Stella

2 hour later...

"Okay girls they were finished now."Said Iron Man

"Behold the Iron Winx armors."Said Tecna

"So cool!"Said Musa

"It's beautiful!"Said Flora

"Of course I designed them."Said Stella

"Okay let wear it."Said Bloom

The Winx wear the armors that's created for them.

"Wow so great!"Said Aisha

"Cool!"Said Musa

"Awesome!"Said Stella

"And you can use your power too and have a laser gloves and boots jet."Said Iron Man

At the coast...

"I'm Whirlwind the lord of the air."Said Whirlwind

"Hey you stop that or you want us to stop you."Said Bloom

"Who are you?"Asked Whirlwind

"We're the Winx Club."Said Bloom

"Winx are you ready?"Asked Bloom

"READY!"Said everyone in the Winx and they're shoot the laser out from gloves to Whirlwind

and defeat him.

"We did it girls."Said Bloom

"Good job girls."Said Iron Man

"Iron Winx so cool!"Said Spider Man

"Pete can you stop acting like a fan of the super-star."Said White Tiger

"Are you jealous?"Asked Nova

"What?!I'm not jealous!"Said White Tiger

"Kids stop girls are you want to go live in in Stark Tower?"Asked Iron Man

"Live in the master of thecnology tower!so cool!"Said Tecna

"Thanks Tony."Said Bloom 


	3. Attack Of The Giant Lobster

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 3 Attack Of The Giant Lobster

At New York coast...

"ROARRR!"

"What's going on?"Asked Iron Man

"A giant lobster!"Said the man

"ROARRR!"

"Iron Winx GO!"Said Iron Man

"Diaposon."Said Musa and shoot it to giant lobster and fight back by shoot freez ray to Musa

but Tony push Musa out the way of the ray and it freez Tony.

"Tony!"Screamed Stella

"Fire Blade."Said Bloom and shoot it to giant lobster.

"Strom of Numbers."Said Tecna and she's shoot it to giant lobster.

The giant lobster shoot freez ray to Bloom but she's block it by Dragon's Embrace and it turn to

freez the giant lobster.

"What's going on here?"Asked Spider Man

"Sorry you're late but you can help us get Tony back to Stark Tower and get him out of that block of ice."Said Aisha

"Follow us."Said Flora

The Winx fly back to Stark Tower with Spider Team.

Later...

"You're save now Tony."Said Power Man

"What's happened?"Asked Iron Man

"The Winx frozen the giant lobster."Said White Tiger

"Wow you six girls did it?"Asked Iron Man

"Yep."Said Stella

"And we're save you."Said Spider Man 


	4. Tritannus Return!

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 4 Tritannus Return!

At New York coast...

"I'm back!with a new pet."Said Tritannus

"ROARRR!"

"Icy are you think the giant flying sea turtle can work?"Asked Darcy

"I don't know."Said Icy

"Burn them."Said Tritannus

The giant flying turtle use fire-breath to burn the coast.

"I think it's working."Said Icy

At Stark Tower...

"Tony,Peter LOOK!"Said Tecna

"Oh great now a giant flying sea turtle and it can use fire-breath."Said Musa

"Winx transfrom HARMONIX!"Said Bloom

"JARVIS get my armor and the Winx armors."Said Iron Man

"We will go first you're follow us."Said Spider Man

"Go to wear the armors."Said Tecna

At the coast...

"Hey Tritannus!"Shouted Spider Man

"Take that!"Said Spider Man and he's shoot the web to Tritannus face and throw him to the wall.

"You two get them!"Said Tritannus

"Take that you mutated monsters."Said White Tiger and she's kick at them face.

"Thanks Ava."Said Spider Man

The Winx and Iron Man arrive.

"We're late?"Asked Bloom

"Of course not."Said Spider Man

"But we're have a big problem."Said Iron Fist

"ROARRR!"

"I know how to do but I need you to go inside it."Said Spider Man

"What!me?"Asked Spider Man

"Okay if we fix our power into one they will create a bomb."Said Tecna

"So do it."Said Stella

The Winx get them best spell and fix it in one and give it to Spider Man.

"Hurry up you don't have much time."Said Tecna

Spider Man shoot web to giant flying sea turtle's mouth and go inside it stomach and put the

bomb down and run very fast and jump out from it mouth.

"AHHHHH!"Screamed Spider man

"I got you kid."Said Iron Man

"Thanks Tony."Said Spider Man

"BOOM!"

"You did it Peter!"Said Bloom

"You're amazing!"Said Stella

"You're super spider."Said Flora

"It's not over Winx I have a last sea monster live in ocean near this city and it will destroy everything

in it way."Said Tritannus

"Bye-bye."Said Tritannus and he,the Trix and the mutated tritons go back to Andros. 


	5. The Sea Monsters Attack!

The crossover story of Winx Club and Ultimate Spider Man

Disclamier:I don't own Winx Club or Ultimate Spider Man

Chapter 5 The Sea Monsters Attack!

"So how could we find it?"Asked Musa

"I don't know."Said Stella

"Go back to Stark Tower and use scanner to search it."Said Iron Man

At Stark Tower one hour later...

"Okay let see."Said Tecna

"I got it!"Said Tecna

"Finally."Said Nova

"Let's beat that sea monster."Said Spider Man

"Wait a minute Spidey she doesn't tell us the place."Said Power Man

"Tecna I think you can stop now."Said Musa

"Why?!"Asked Tecna

"Because it's flying to here now."Said Musa

"A giant flying manta ray?!"Asked Nova

"Aisha I think your cousin is crazy."Said White Tiger

"Crazy yes but cousin nothing forever!"Said Aisha

"What does it doing?"Asked Flora

The giant flying manta ray spit out a giant eletric eel from it mouth and it shoot lighting out from it mouth

and the giant flying manta ray shoot sludge out from it mouth and destroy the city.

"Are you like I see?"Asked Musa

"Yes that's monster give birth a new monster."Said Aisha

"Wow now we're have a really big two problems."Said Stella

"I have a plan."Said Tecna

"Me,Tony,Musa and Flora will capture a electric eel Spider Man you and your team lead the flying manta ray to

Bloom,Stella and Aisha. Bloom,Stella and Aisha mix your best three spell into a bomb together and when

they're come you throw it to them."Said Tecna

"Okay let's do it."Said Bloom

"Hey you ugly eel follow me if you want to eat us."Said Iron Man

"ROARRR!"

"Take that!"Said Spider Man and he's shoot the web to giant flying manta ray.

Nova shoot the ray to it tail and it's follow them.

"Tecna it's work."Said Spider Man

"Bloom,Stella are you ready?"Asked Tecna

"We're ready."Said Bloom,Stella and Aisha

"Here we're come."Said Aisha and they're throw the bomb to the giant eletric and giant flying manta ray.

"You did it girls!"Said Spider Man

"You're awesome!"Said Power Man

"You're super fairies!"Said Nova

"Thanks to help us."Said Musa

"We gota go back to Alfea now."Said Flora

"Wait I have a gifts to all of you."Said Iron Man

"Our armors suits!"Said Bloom

"Thanks Tony."Said Musa

"Okay bye."Said Bloom

Spider Man and his team with Iron Man watch the Winx for the last time when they're go back to Alfea. 


End file.
